


In Other Words

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cheesy, Community: 1-million-words, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Caitlin, dancing in the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Other Words

**Author's Note:**

> One million words weekend challenge prompt "in other words please be true, in other words I love you."

Caitlin has always been a fan of predictability, has never liked surprises. 

So the first time she was in Joe's kitchen and he came up behind her and turned her to face him, she actually got a fright. His response had been somewhere between apologetic and embarrassed, hers all the way to the latter, but it had only lasted a moment. Because when he pulled her into his arms, kissed her cheek and began singing in her ear as he danced her around the kitchen, it was hard to think of anything else but him. 

She's not any kind of singer, as Barry would attest to, so she leaves the singing to Joe. She's not too bad at dancing though, and though she used to follow his lead, now she's as likely to be the one sliding her arms around his waist, gazing up at him with a smile and a kiss that often leads to more than just dancing. 

The songs can vary from day to day, hour to hour sometimes but he always seems to come back to the oldies, from Donny Hathaway and Stevie Wonder to "I Only Have Eyes For You" and "Duke of Earl". Tonight, it's the turn of Ol' Blue Eyes and "Fly Me To The Moon" and he's staring into her eyes as he sings, stopping only when he gets near to the end. 

"In other words, please be true..."

His voice trails off and she feels in his touch the realisation she can see in his eyes, that he's about to tell her in song something that he's never actually told her in conversation. She smiles, reaches up to touch his cheek, because she knows, has known it for a long time now; just because he's never said the words doesn't mean he hasn't shown her a hundred times over. 

She's no singer, but she takes up the tune. "In other words..."

A grin on his face that makes her weak at the knees, an equally ridiculous one on her own face, they sing the final three words together before bursting into laughter. 

But when they kiss, it's not funny any more. 

Caitlin's never been a fan of unpredictability, but she thinks she could get used to being loved like this. 

Maybe she already has. 


End file.
